<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always love you by Stephanie_says1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221000">I will always love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972'>Stephanie_says1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Smiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, M/M, Old Love, soft as shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years they still have each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Marr/Morrissey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will always love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you still love me?” Morrissey asked he was desperate looking into Johnnys eyes.<br/>
“I’m fat, I’m ugly, I’m old surely you can find someone more suited to you someone skinny and beautiful.” A tear was rolling down  his face which Johnny quickly wiped away. Johnny was distraught hearing the man he loves talking this way about himself.<br/>
“Moz look at me. 38 years ago I knocked on your door to ask you to join my band and I came face to face with the most handsome beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my whole life. And it doesn’t matter how many years have gone by I still feel that way about you. You are not fat or ugly you are the most handsome man on his whole earth and I don’t care what anyone else has to say about that because it’s a fact. Just remember I love you more than life and I will till the day I die.”<br/>
Morrissey just burred in head into the crack of Johnnys neck and Johnny wrapped his arms around him. Morrissey couldn’t find the right words at that moment but Johnny didn’t mind he was just happy to be in the presence of the person he loved with his heart and soul. Johnny kissed moz’s head and moz snuggled into him more.<br/>
“I love you.” Morrissey said it felt too much emotion to put into words at the moment but he knew those 3 never let him down.<br/>
“I love you too mozzie.”<br/>
“Promise in the next life things will be different promise me that you’ll find me quicker and we can spend every moment of our lives together. We don’t have to live a life of going behind other people’s backs.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed:,)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love you enjoyed :,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>